


When I Kissed The Teacher

by Dashy_Kun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Cute, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff, LGBT, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashy_Kun/pseuds/Dashy_Kun
Summary: Based on ABBA Songs i guess 🎸Kind of like a sort of musical kind of funny love story i would try to explain what it is i guess. But ayeeee idk it's BylethxClaude and maybe some bonuses of other ships so yeah there ya go that's your catch!Honestly, if you don't know who ABBA is (millennials...) than you probably won't get the parts of songs so yeah...Good luckJk i is too lolMAMMA MIA HERE CLAUDE GOES AGAIN





	1. Honey, Honey (Claude & Byleth)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anymore

Usually, Claude would be such a flirt and carelessly give many winks to other girls and guys.

He's grown bored of the same scenario with no one to fill the gap inside. Marianne would run away and pray to Seiros every time. Lorenz was a stuck up beauty freak that always wanted to give him more of I'm such a rich noble and you ain't anything even though a nice guy in heart, more of a self-absorbing weirdo from the outside. Leonie always focused to be the best she can be and never gave one second to his winks. Hilda... Well, you can say he thinks of her more as her lazy naive sister. Don't even bother with Lysithea! He's tired enough of dark spikes being shot thrown for one joke of being a cute baby. Ignatz? Hmm maybe...

Nah I think he's getting it from the big guy Raphael. Well, that's what the rumors say. 

No, what he wants is someone interesting... Well, maybe a bit of a mystery as well.

Claude?

He wonders if he will have his wish granted. Claude??

Time will only tell or maybe it will come sooner than he expected...

CLAUDE!!!!!

______

Snapped from his thoughts and noticing his two friends fighting bandits with Edlegard smashing her axe with any enemy she can find and Dimitri in his princely charm slashing his lance with great posture and ability. "Claude! What on eart- Put that bow to good use and fight!" Dimitri screams out while trying to stay alive and avoid any throwing axes. Claude was still processing the situation as the training ground is full of enemies.

"Claude I will not let you or I die here! Shoot that damn bow!" Edelgard shouts with the archer finally getting his mind in the right place.

He fires his arrows at a quickening pace while keeping his usual grin as arrows fly to the enemies. 

The three students fight with every last breath while finally believing to be safe and thought the attack was done. "Did a nice job acting like a decoy right your highness and princ-" before he could finish his sentence, a shouting voice with the sound of a cold steel weapon started to charge at him. He notices his two friends with wide eyes and rushing to him as he has nothing but an iron bow to block this upcoming attack but that's not good enough to survive such a blow.

He can hear the footsteps come closer which leads this to happen in a matter of seconds. He hates to admit but he can't move from fear which has always had a toll on him in certain past memories.

Come on move! Don't defend!

MOVE!

He closes his eyes only to imagine if he does happen to live or not... He doesn't want to see the outcome in anyway. His eyes dimmer only so to catch a glimpse of dark shadow covering his entire body with his wide eyes seeing a person with mesmerizing blue hair and the touch of the soft cloak the person wore.

At that moment... His heartbeat felt something so fearful but calm and warm inside.

______

The fight concluded with a strange young man blocking the shocked student and saved his life from the bandit leader. The two other students came to see if their friend was alright and the entire time he could just stare without realizing at the man who saved his life. "Claude you could have been killed! What on the goddess we're you doing!" Dimitri exclaimed, worriedly as well as Edlegard probably too but all Claude can focus on was that mysterious man leaving his friends concerns to be muted from his mind.

"I can hear the bells... Well, don't you hear chime?" before he can continue with his lovesick phase. The two less intelligent for taste knocked him out of his thoughts and up to what happens to be Jeralt the Blade Breaker and the young mercenary once again as well as one of the knights of seiros Alois which looks that Jeralt ain't all the pleased to see him or any of the knights.

It takes two minutes when the young mercenary walks towards the three. Edlegard is the first to speak showering the mercenary with kind compliments as well as Dimitri already and her bickering who will get to use his skills. "Woah, hold on there! Your majesties I was about to thank this kind stranger to use his knowledge and... Charm for the Alliance! You will come back with us, won't you? I would love to get bend your ear while we travel." 

He doesn't seem to talk much and have not that much to say but Jeralt is too smart to try to run away from the Knights and decides to visit the Monastery for good old times or what he at least thought it was. So he already agrees which leaves a wink and a smile on the charming boy's face.

_______ 

"Claude did you know we're getting a new professor? I wonder if they are way better than our last one. Maybe he has a charming face yeah?"

Hilda was telling to Claude while he wondered who this person was... Only with his eyes widen to know exactly who this person was and shout out without knowing. "YES HE'S MINE"with everyone looking at him from the back and him realizing what he just shouted. "Claude are you okay?" Leonie asked being concerned and Marianne scared from the outburst. Hilda smirks and smiles which Claude already knows is a bad thing. "Claude, who is this mysterious man you shouting your love for hmm?" Hilda cooed.His face is purely blushed and digs his face in his book.

"Oooh, I got a perfect song for this moment! Come on Claude!" Hilda says, beginning while trying to get the flirt machine to work. "Introducing for one afternoon only! The best boy and girl band that ever walked this damn country! Hilda and the Crest Stonessssss!" [Claude's crush song ](https://youtu.be/05qid4p_cfw) Claude looked more flushed and just tried to pay attention to this blank book he just put for cover. "Honey, Honey how he thrills me! Aha Honey, Honey!" The rest of the class gets filled with other classmates as Dorothea and Mercedes even Edlegard looking confused. "What is going on here? I can hear this racket from the walls!" Caspar barges in while Hilda is just using a hairbrush as a Microphone and Dorothea is just twirling with Edlegard while Mercedes is being a living saint and is enjoying everyone's company.

Claude internally is embarrassed and almost manages to escape until Dimitri blocks his way on accident while Hilda grabs a hold of him and brings him up with everyone wondering is he okay. "I wanted to know some more... And I know what they mean... Oh, screw it HE'S A LOVE MACHINE OH HE MAKES ME DIZZY!"

The others cheer for some reason even Hubert nods his head in agreement. "I'd heard about you before, I wanted to know some more and now I'm about to see, what you mean to me..."

As soon as everything is silent. Someone claps which Claude turns his eyes to see... Oops.

”Heya! That was just a thing our class does! Nothing else I gotta go bye!” Claude stammers out while running out of the classroom and reaching the fishing pond and clears his mind. ”Ha, that was close!” while he heard a shouting Hilda behind him and turns around to see her jumping and excited about something. ”What is it? I already embarrassed myself enough!” She calms down and holds Claude’s hands tight. ”You won't believe it He picked us he's our new Professor!” 

The words that left the pink hair’s lips left Claude to jump with her like a teenage lovesick way. ”WHAT?! HOW? I THOUGHT THAT WHOLE ACT WOULD SCARE HIM TO THE BLUE LIONS!”

He shouts while stepping from the wooden steps before falling into the pond. ”He says our class looks interesting and needs a bit of work!” This left the two so happy with grabbing the classmates and gathering to introduce their new professor in the classroom. It ended up terribly but boy did Claude get some points of flirting skills always get that winking and seductive words right and he knows his name now... Byleth. Interesting but Mysterious name. 

Later for about 4 months when class was dismissed and everyone went off to the dining hall. Claude was about to leave with Hilda until Byleth asked to talk to the fellow student. He wondered what he did wrong maybe it was when Hilda and him pranked Sylvain by sort of poisoning his food but no that bad just to make him feel woozy and probably throw up since Hilda was upset and wanted revenge after he said she reminded him of a crazy chick with pink eyes.”Anything wrong Teach?” Claude asked trying to not look suspicious or nervous. ”No, not at all just wanted to ask if anything is making you uneasy. I've noticed you've been staring at me from time and I want to know if there is something you want to get off you chest so i can help you in any way.”

Claude feels his imagination jaw is hanging down and just wondered... How is that possible?! He's noticed all of that! ”Of course not Teach! I'm just in love with... Your lectures! I study and have to pay full on attention since they are so intriguing and great for combat scenarios!” 

Frankly, every word that came out from his mouth was bullshit. That didn't stop the professor from laughing which he never does? I mean the last four months have been strictly waiting for a moment to strike but i think he found him out!

”Do you really think i believe that? I think you want something else huh?” Byleth took his cloak off while standing from his desk and grabbing the young boy from his shirt and pulling him forward till they reach faces. Claude has no idea what's going on and doesn't think any of this is real at all.

”Uh... Professor? i don't think any of this is allowed!” Claude stammers out while trying to think what is going on. ”Huh? Isn't this what you wanted or what you dream when you look at me. Don't you want me close to you again... Looking at me with those eyes of yours. Oh, wait. I forgot this can't happen.” He says, letting Claude go which he looks like he's relief but sad. ”Wait... What! Why not?!” while Byleth sighs and walks to the door and closes it. ”Because you're only a child” 

”You're only 2 years older than me!”

”Is that so? While maybe this can teach you another lesson.”

”Wait! No, don't sin-” [Dang Get it Claude!](https://youtu.be/WkL7Fkigfn8)

” You're so hot teasing me! so you're blue but i can't take a chance on a kid like you.

That's something i couldn't do.” Claude backed up to a corner while trying to escape from this nightmare he can't run away from. Before you, he can run to the door, Byleth appears and backs him up to sit down in his chair. ”I can see what you want but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun... So maybe I'm not the one.”

Oh God, he's taking off his shirt! Claude can't contain this imagery anymore and just slams his head with his book trying to escape this fantasy until Byleth grabs him and brings him now to a dancefloor while everyone is there dancing as well and laughing at Claude. ”Well i can dance with you, honey! If you think it's funny but does your mother know that your out?” His face has turned to something way more than pink it's pure crimson now. ”Take it easy! Better slow down Boy! That's no way to go, does your mother know?”

Claude questioned what kind of gay fantasy type

of shit is he in! This can't be real! Mostly focusing on those abs and those winks can lead to this hell!

Everyone in a circle just spinning around him over and over again. Seeing the same faces turning to Byleth and can’t take more of this while screaming for everything to stop with Byleth whispering “Are you sure it hasn’t already?” With leading him to faint in his wonderland.

Claude

Claude?

Claude!

CLAUDE?!

“2+2 is 42!” He shouts out from being woken from his thoughts only to see Byleth looking at him from above. “Claude are you alright? You fainted while I was speaking to you and kept rambling and screaming in your sleep and something about me shirtless?” That last sentence left Claude to jump up and dust off his clothes. “Uh sorry bout that! I don’t know anything about that! This was a nice talk but I got to get sleep! Yes, Sleep! Maybe that’s why I passed out! Alright bye Teach fantastic talk!” Claude rambled out, leaving Byleth shocked and confused. Claude was walking out until he felt someone grab his shoulder to stop him. “Claude... is something up that your not telling me again?” Byleth asked concerned and totally clueless. “No, Teach nothing at all! I swear on it! Anyways I gotta go I promised I'll meet Hilda for some Tea talk soon!” He explained, running out of the room and reaching a safe distance which was his own room. He laid down and bury his head in his pillows. This was so unlike him! He's the flirt and never gets this way! He's not some teenage lovesick crush. This is so embarrassing!

He heard a buzz from his pocket and saw the group chat text him on his Arcane Crystal 9 (idk either)

Hilda 💖👑: Omg omg omg Marianne said she heard over what happened in the classroom with you and the teacher! What's going onnnnnn!

Marianne : ii never said such a ttthing!

Ignatz: Oh the professor! Did he find out about what you and Hilda did? Poor Sylvain.

Lorenz: I think not. Those Lions deserve a bit of a bite from the Deer after what Ingrid said about my addiction to Tea

Lysithea: they call me a child while you are all pranking others like children.

Leonie: I agree!

Raphael: Anyone know what food we're eating today?

Claude: Nothing happened... Other than i fainted and had a dream of some sick fantasy of the professor and waking up to hear he heard i said something about his shirt was taken off... Oops

Hilda: ......

Lysithea:......

Lorenz: no comment

Marianne: I'm not sure wwhat to say in these situations!

Ignatz: Cute

Raphael: Adorable

Leonie: Shameful...

He put his phone down and just heard all the buzzer of laughing faces and to answer again. He didn't have the energy to go through it so he laid on his bed wanting to sleep this painful night away with singing to himself to make him sleep peacefully. [Sleep charming boy ^^](https://youtu.be/WssQP1xWJRM)

”I have a dream a song to sing to help me cope with anything. I'll cross the stream... I have a dream.”

What this emotion he feels after everything?

Maybe if that dream came true would he truly understand what he felt those years ago like it was out of a fairytale? Time will tell. Who knows maybe it will come sooner than expected.

After all, that rush can last for some time until it has to fail. That won't happen or at least that's what i believe.

If you see a wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I'll cross the stream... I have a dream.


	2. Chiquitita (Hilda & Marianne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus for ya!

”Hey, Marianne! Claude asks me to find you for the next meeting!” Hilda shouted while seeing Marianne petting a horse from the stable. ”Oh... I see I'm sorry to be such a trouble to find I should not be somewhere where it's hard to find me.” Marianne mumbled quietly while looking at her hands in a prayer stance. Hilda is not for one to look gloom or even sad at all, she wondered why Marianne is like that. ”Marianne it's not your fault! You just wanted time to your own self and that's perfectly fine.” Hilda tried to convince but only Marianne shook her head and gave a frown. ”You shouldn't get close to me... I only bring bad luck to others.” 

Hilda grabbed Marianne's hand while she can feel Marianne in fear from the grasp and tries to run away again but Hilda won't let her get away this time. ”You do not bring bad luck nor sadness upon others, when will you realize that... You're the nicest openhearted person on the golden deer and you're the only one who is always unhappy and it takes a toll on me when I see one my friends look down.”Marianne doesn't pull away anymore and feels her heartbeat fast and steady. “Friends? We’re... Friends?” Hilda nods and smiles. ”Of course we are silly! One of the best! You're hardworking and dedicated while I'm lazy and don't feel like carrying anything for Claude anymore but you don't take no for answer and just finish the job! Always healing me and the others you are a great friend! One of the best!”

Marianne feels a bit happy from those words and tilts her head to see Hilda’s face. ”Thank you... Hilda, I appreciate your honesty but it's all a lie to me” She says loud enough for Hilda can hear. Hilda wonders what she means but she pulls her to the staircase of the dining hall and sits while Marianne doesn't know what's going on. ”You need to stop thinking like that. I really mean it! You are and will always be more than a friend to me and others from the golden deer house we are like a family I suppose.”Marianne doesn't understand what she means but just looks down at her hands still. ”I don't know what you mean... How are we a family?”

Hilda sighs and just clears her throat while serenading to her sad and silent friend.

[Marianne's Lullaby (honestly)](https://youtu.be/p4QqMKe3rwY)

”Chiquitita tell me what's wrong? You're enchained by your own sorrow. How I hate to see you like this. There is no way you can deny it... I can see that you're oh so sad, oh so quiet.” Marianne looks up to Hilda again with a shock expression and watches as the entire world just turns to the looming stars in the sky as her heartbeat turns fast once again.

”Chiquitita tell me the truth... I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. Now I've seen you broken a feather. I hope we can patch it up together.” Hilda points to the sky while watching the shooting stars pass through and Marianne is still crimson red but seems to be calm down quite a bit. ”Chiquitita you and I cry but the stars are still in the sky and shining above you...Let me hear you sing once more like you did before. Sing a new song Chiquitita.” Marianne feels warm and dare say it... Happy inside with Hilda’s smile making her entire body warm and actually safe with no reason to pull back or run away.“Try once more like you did before... Sing a new song, Chiquitita” Marianne sung with her raspy and silent voice but still sounded like a sweet lullaby to calm her down. Hilda was shocked to hear her voice and also to see what happened next. ”Thank you, Hilda, I feel... Happy” A smile that she had led Hilda with her heart beating faster than ever until like Claude she fainted while Marianne was now worried and terrified if she did something but all of a sudden jump scared when Hilda jumped back up in excitement leaving Marianne to actually faint now. “Yes! Marianne lets be best friends forever! Uhh, Marianne? Oh, we better get to Manuela!” Hilda rushed carrying Marianne to the infirmary while she didn't weight a ton and she was actually like an owl feather. When Hilda was worried still she felt Marianne hold her hand tighter and that left Hilda smiling and calm again knowing she's sort of alright. ”You’re something else, Marianne you really are.” She whispers while she saw Marianne sort of smiled from below.

SUPPORT RANK AT C COMPLETED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at an awe rn 🙈


	3. One Of Us (Felix & Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of Felix & Dimitri  
Support Rank C  
Another bonus I suppose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, gotcha pal. Time to upload.

"Felix mind if I join you for a spar?" Dimitri said, seeing his childhood friend and teammate at the training grounds practicing on a wooden dummy for a future battle he craves. "I want nothing to do with you Boar but I will accept your challenge and end your days" Felix warned. Dimitri took it as a kind gesture he has to when he calls him a boar of war or a rampaging monster that kills anything in its way. " Let's begin, shall we?"

A warning is known when those two fight, Felix holds nothing back and Dimitri, as well as both, want to prove each other wrong that he's still the person or what happened to our days when we played and hold each other close. After the tragedy of Duscur and Dimitri watching his father and everyone, he loved die... Such craving for revenge that had his bones wanting to just destroy everything in its way. Deep inside Felix felt hatred, not because his brother died for the kingdom and to protect the precious prince... But it's because he wants to know if he really died for a warrior or a person who fakes to be someone else. Not the same of not caring he was the prince or put a fake smile to think he tricks anybody with that act.

So much deep inside had a heart for that boy he misses but he won't ever come back even though he still wishes for it deeply. Even if Dimitri plummets and falls to the floor he still helps him up and remembers the good times of their old group.

Ingrid, Sylvain, Him, and their leader of it all.

"Looks like you won again Felix! I congratulate you full-heartedly." Felix can't stand these comments from having a pinch of pink almost forming in his cheeks. "I don't need your endearing words or congrats. It was fate from the start." Felix crossed his arms and looked away trying to hide anything that shows thank you or a trace of care. "Guess I got keep traini-" Felix still looking away heard a loud noise that sounds like something hit the solid floor and turns around to see the boar fallen to the ground unconscious. "Dimi- Hey get up!" Felix started to feel a bit worried and never has he ever felt his heartbeat since Duscur. "Hey come on! Boar wake up!" No response just nothing but sounds of silence. Felix looks closer and notices Dimitri's hands are quite clammy as he grabs them to carry him and his whole presentation looks like he's weak with no energy left inside like he didn't even bother to do his hair or fix his armor. "You idiot you're sick aren't you?" Dimitri mumbles something out but Felix just guesses it meant yes.

Felix thought to take him to the infirmary where Manuela and Mercedes help with their magic and medicine. Mercedes was quite shocked to see Felix carrying Dimitri from his shoulders. "Hi, Felix what happened to Dimitri anything I can do to help!" Mercedes says in such a soft and delicate voice even Felix felt warm inside whenever she was ever around. "I uh he passed out and I carried him here... his hands are clammy so I think he's sick." Felix tried to say without being too mean to Mercedes since she is just a pure angel. "Oh, that is very nice to you! Can you please drop him on this bed and I'll check him while Manuela is sleeping her hangover off!" Felix nods and wonders everything she says is just so sweet even a mention of Manuela having another unsuccessful night in her book sounded like a prayer. "Oh, dear Felix you were right to bring him in. He has a very bad temperature and his body looks very weak as he had this sickness for some or a very long time!" She explains as Felix shakes his head, wondering this idiot was doing before their training session. ” The idiot probably overworked himself again and lost track of his health...”he sighs while Mercedes is cooling down his body with her magic. ”Thank you, Felix, I'll tell you when to come back when he has recovered but do not worry I will take extra care of him!” Felix just shakes his head and walks out the door before saying ”I want nothing to do with that beast anymore, but thank you, Mercedes.” He walks our while Mercedes just smiles and wonders what he meant but she just closes her eyes and whispers calmly, ”Ah those boys it's just a matter of time”

It's been a week since Dimitri fell ill and everyone has visited the fallen ill prince and offers to watch over and feed him soup till he gets well soon. Everyone except Felix of course, but still he had that boar prince in his mind through Hanneman's lectures and Ingrid’s insults. He had no one to spar with and just stayed at the training grounds alone while trying to concentrate on these dummy's but would always have a glimpse of Dimitri’s face in each one that would lead him to stop and punch the wall. He makes sure no one is around and decides to sing a lyric that reminded him of the good times when everything was fine and a certain old friend wasn't different and laughed at a joke. God how he missed everything about that person.

[Felix’s Little Lyric](https://youtu.be/IIKAe8Wi0S0)

”One of us is crying. One of us is lying in his lonely bed. Starring at the ceiling wishing he was with someone else instead...”

The times when Felix cried when he had to go back to this house and tried to convince to have spent the night at a few choices it would happen but not all the time was he lucky. Playing Chivarly and Knights while Dimitri would always win and Felix would be on the floor defeated with the winner taking the victory and the loser getting a hand to lift him up... Now it feels the opposite instead. Not a smile to be seen from above but a frown to be seen from below.

”DIE! DIE! DIE BASTARDS!”

”Dimitri calm down! What are you doing!?”

”TAKING THE VICTORY OF COURSE! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I WANT THEM TO FEEL WHAT I’M FEELING RIGHT NOW! THEY DESERVE TO DIE AHAHAHAHAHHA!”

The screaming and clashes of his lance with blood lust taking control of his entire body as Felix watches in horror that his friend has to turn to something he doesn't know anymore... So close to being called not even human. A monster that craves people's pain and wants nothing but his suffering to end. No longer a prince with chivalry and honor... But a beast or a Boar ready to slash his enemies with no sign of regret or care.

”Who are you.... Anymore?!”

Felix tries to not remember those times and loses the memories of happy moments they had only to replace with that imagery he never wants to see again.

”One of us is lonely. One of us is only. waiting for a call... Sorry for himself. Feeling weak and small

Wishing he would never turn this way at all.”

Felix clutches his hands and runs out of the training grounds and runs up the stairs while making his way to the infirmary again while he hears no sound or visitors and stands next to the door... Not sure to enter or stop this while he still can. It is until he felt someone touched his shoulder and it was Mercedes with a smile that nodded her head and at that sight, he already knew what she meant. ”You can do it.” he takes a deep breath and enters the door slowly and closes it when he gets in while seeing the boar prince jumps up wondering who is here. ”Felix is that you?” Felix doesn't respond but only just stands while trying to figure out what to say but instead, he has a better plan in mind.

”I wasn't expecting a visit from you but what brings you he-” Dimitri’s words are cut off when Felix walks over and slaps his face with such strike and force that left Dimitri speechless and was even more for what was about to happen next. Felix grabbed ahold of his body and wrapped his arms around him while holding him tight and not letting go while Dimitri hears sniffles and wetness from his neck. ”IF YOU EVER DIE ON ME I WILL HAUNT YOU TILL YOU BLEED. IF YOU EVER DARE TO MAKE YOURSELF WEAK AND NOT CARE FOR YOUR LIFE I’LL GLADLY END YOUR LIFE!MY BROTHER DID NOT DIE FOR YOU TO BE SO CARELESS NOT FOR THIS DIMITRI NOT FOR THIS!” Felix shouted and clung to muffle cries in his shirt. While outside was Mercedes pushing Ingrid and the rest of students to back away or else? They ran when she said that or when she lit her magic while she smiled at the outburst to finally see the two talk their frustrations out. ”Ah finally...”

Dimitri was left shocked and couldn't move or begin to comprehend what was happening. Felix crying? Felix holding him tightly? Felix actually talking to him in a meaningful tone? Or the biggest mystery of all... Felix calling him by his name. So many things at once that he couldn’t believe it at all. He hasn’t seen Felix cry or even talk like this ever since they were kids when Dimitri would get injured and he would be worried even to stay by his side until he felt his injury get better. Even going close to kiss his injury to make it feel better.

No words still could leave his mouth but instead of words he felt his own tears stream down. He finally understood what Felix felt and meant. After having that bloodlust go to his mind his mind stopped when he saw a child cried for his dad to wake up but he stand there waiting for an answer and from that distraction Dimitri got blown off his horse by Fire Magic behind him. His vision blurred to show Felix dragging him to a safe place away from the attack and calling for help while Felix fought to protect him from the enemies to make sure he was safe and protected at all cost. He couldn't do anything but watch his friend fight by himself until help arrived and carried both of them to safety while Felix stared at the massacre and back to the unconscious prince and held his hand until they got back to an infirmary or that's what Rodrigue said and he is a man of truth and honor. It was true.

”I’m sorry Felix... I'm so sorry” The two shed tears and held each other for some time until no more tears came and only Felix seeing an image of the same prince he swore to protect even better than Dedue or any other sworn protector to his highness. While Felix turned all red while letting go and tried acting cool about it but Dimitri wasn't falling for it at all. “Get well soon Bo- Dimitri” Felix corrected as he walked out. Dimitri just smiled at that and didn’t have a frown any time near this month. While Felix had his face more red as everyone appeared as he turned around and blocked out their questions and ran to his room while laying down on his bed and seeing a blonde piece of hair in his own left hand. It was Dimitri’s probably from not taking care of his hair at all. He held it and remembered a time when he tried to cut Dimitri’s hair and ended up messing it up from his usual hairstyle and tried to fix it but Dimitri said he liked it and said with a smile, “I think this will be my new favorite hairstyle for some time maybe forever thanks Felix!” He remembers his Father not being entirely on board with it but whatever made his child happy he would learn to love it as well as his Stepmother who thanked Felix for a great job.

He smiled at the piece of hair and put it next to his window while leaving his room and going back to the training ground to train some more. Dimitri was still healing and laying in his bed that felt cold now since he had no warmth of someone he held close.

One of us is training. One of us is lying under his lonely bed. Wishing he could be be sparring with the one he cares instead.

“Those boys... ah now does anyone want to get blasted by fire again?”

SUPPORT RANK C MAXED OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw 🙈


	4. Angel Eyes (Ferdinand & Sylvain) 1&2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This likeeeeee a little difs but like yeahhhhhh

**BLACK EAGLES ROCK BITCHESSSS!**

**Edie: Dorothea I told you many times to not make a group chat without our knowing...**

**Dorothy: I'm sorry Edie! I just love your company and the others. Plus I'm bored out of my mind!**

**Little Bro: Dorothea I will say this one more time... I'm not your little bro!**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: Are you serious... I would like a request to change my nickname as soon as possible!**

**Sleepyboi: Ah I actually think it fits you perfectly as much I would like to talk I will be returning to my nap now**

**Bernie: Uumm I'm not comfortable with this new change! I don't like this! Sorry!**

**Petra: I am taking a liking to this! I have gratitude to you Dorothea ^^**

**Hubie: I disagree but if Lady Edlegard must agree I shall humbly follow**

**Dorothy: Aw thanks Petra! You are so pure and honest 💜**

**Edie: Yes! Of course! She really is!**

**Little Bro: Yeah anyways can someone help me with cooking duty pls I won't ask Annette she literally blew the entire kitchen away!**

**Petra: I unfortunately cannot offer the help since Lysithea is giving teachings to expand my fight in battle with learnings of dark magic!**

**Edie: Quite a good idea indeed Petra well done.**

**Hubie: if you would like more further teaching I would gladly offer assistance**

**Little Bro: Bleh magic too much work and tomes**

**Sleepyboi: typical Caspar keeping me waiting in my room...**

**Dorothy: Ooooooh what's going behind those doors???? 👀**

**Petra: 👀**

**Dorothy: Wow even Petra wants to know!**

**Petra: actually I copied of the copying of your text. I didn't offend anyone did I?**

**Dorothy: No darling you are doing amazing! 💖**

**Petra: 💖**

**Edie: Yes anyways back to Caspar and I'm guessing that's Lindhart**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: Yes go on while I clean this tea I have spilled on me.**

**Dorothy: OMGGGGG Ferdie is spilling the tea!**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: Not on purpose but I suppose I did**

**Dorothy: amazing sweetie**

**Little Bro: WE ARE JUST STUDYING DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA**

**Dorothy: Mhmmmmmmm sureee**

**Edie: DM me Dorothea I must share important news with you**

**Dorothy: of course Edie! Anything for you ;)**

**______**

**Edie ~ Dorothy**

**Edie: Dorothea I've seen the unspeakable!**

**Dorothea: What is it Edie? Spill the Tea!**

**Edie: It does have something about that exact sentence! I decided to take a walk to the Gazebo and relax by the tea booths**

**Dorothy: Andddddddd? Don't stop!**

**Edie: I heard a crack or something shatter by the grass bush where the table and tea sets are located and I heard familiar laughter and...**

**Dorothy: And what!? Come on keep spilling!**

**Edie: I saw Ferdinand and Sylvain together! Like Sylvain was laughing as well as Ferdie and**

**I witnessed very intimacy attention and... They kissed! **

**Dorothy: .....OMG FERDIE IS DATING A FUCKBOI**

**Edie: Woah calm down! I wouldn't called him that more of a skirt chaser but in this case, he's chasing the entire noble prize!**

**Dorothy: I would never have thought that Ferdie would even find Sylvain as a romance interest or any man with big talk of marrying a noble wife! We gotta ask him why!**

**Edie: I don't think that's a good idea Dorothea it's their personal business not ours**

**Dorothy: But remember this Sylvain and... He has had a record to break women and apparently guys hearts! We can't see Ferdie get heartbroken it's not right! We should just give him a warning at least**

**Edie: alright I suppose so... I don't need any bad connections during the battlefield and the monastery**

**Dorothy: alright I'll ask him...**

**Edie: Okay let's keep this between the both of us okay? Just us**

**Dorothy: Alright alright I got it!**

**______**

**BLACK EAGLES ROCK BITCHESSSS!**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: Ah Dorothea I must ask you something very important that your knowledge would benefit from the situation**

**Dorothy: FERDIE IS DATING SYLVAIN!**

**Edie: DOROTHEA**

**Little Bro: WAIT WHAT?**

**Petra: I ship the sails**

**Dorothy: OMG PETRA I LOVE YOU ><**

**Edie: DOROTHEA FOCUS!!!**

**Hubie: Ha**

**Sleepyboi: Excuse me?**

**Bernie: Oh uh Congrats!**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: I have no-no idea what your talking a-about!**

**Dorothy: You stuttered in text... You already lost this battle**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: We are not dating! I don't think so at least...**

**Petra: The dating involves kissing and have use of many of the flirtings correct?**

**Edie: Yes Petra correct. Might I ask who explained that to you?**

**Petra: Sylvain**

**Little Bro: Of course**

**Hubie: Figured**

**Sleepyboi: Who Else?**

**Dorothy: So Ferdinand have anything you want to say?**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: I uh... I'm happy?**

**Dorothy: *palms face**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I LIKE SYLVAIN AND... MY OWN GENDER VERY MUCH!**

**Dorothy: Aw don't worry Ferdie we support you even if I kinda hate you still 💖**

**Little Bro: Doesn't matter to me man you have my full support!**

**Edie: Quite brave to show people how you feel about another. Respect and full support for you Ferdinand.**

**Hubie: If Lady Edelgard approves of this I shall as well**

**Petra: I am proud and honor to be your friend Ferdinand I shall give you the support as well!**

**Sleepyboi: Totally**

**Bernie: I will as well!**

**I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR is now changed to**

**Sylvain's Boy**

**Sylvain's Boy: Okay... I guess this is fine**

**Dorothy: I'm just happy my boys are happy together! >~<**

**Sylvain's Boy: Well... Not yet I mean I don't know what we have yet or if we are something... Yet**

**Dorothy: WHERES MY TOMES IM BURING THAT USER!**

**Edie: I have my Axe ready to go**

**Little Bro: Same**

**Petra: If we must I will sharpen my blades**

**Sleepyboi: Got the heals on lockdown**

**Hubie: Ah inflict pain on others? Yes indeed.**

**Bernie: I don't think we should!**

**Sylvain's Boy: Bernie is right! I have no idea what we... Are yet I guess I just fell for those eyes of his you know?**

**Dorothy: Didn't I warn you ;)**

**Sylvain's Boy: Sadly you did... I will win his heart though!**

**Petra: give him the succc**

**Everybody but Petra: PETRA!**

**Petra: Did I offend anyone I was sure Claude told me the words meant great endearment and to chase the dreams you want!**

**Everyone: KILL HIM**

**____________**

**FERDIE WE NEED TO TALK!**

**Please have mercy on me: Oh Heroes never die!**

**MamaOfLions: Wrong game Mercedes**

**Please have mercy on me: Oh Ingrid apologies I should stop listening to what Sylvain tells me sometimes hehe!**

**Sylvain's Boy: uh what is the meaning of this...**

**Dorothy: well we can't go out without a warning!**

**Edie: Yes I agree. You need some knowledge in your skull before you go for the touchdown**

**Dorothy: Oh Edie! It's just a simple warning not a game well somewhat it is actually.**

**Edie: oh I apologize I guess I put more thought than I should...**

**MamaOfLions: Why I love talking to you all in a group now and then what on earth are you guys talking about?**

**Hilda Hilda!: Ooooh who spilling the tea?**

**Dorothy: Ferdie did actually**

**Hilda Hilda!: Oh?**

**Dorothy: Read his new nickname ^^**

**Hilda Hilda!: OMG NO WAY.... DAMN I OWE MARIANNE LOTS OF GOLD!**

**Marianne: Oh... It's okay! You don't need to it was just a joke!**

**HotTopic: Huh Ferdinand and Sylvain never saw that coming... in a lifetime**

**Please have mercy on me: Oh dear... I am glad for you both but I guess a warning is in order after all!**

**MamaOfLions: Impossible... I am the mother of the blue lions how can I not expect the skirt chaser to hit on someone like Ferdinand guess he wants something new to use**

**Sylvain's Boy: U-Use???**

**Dorothy: Oh Ingrid! You're scaring him -_-**

**JeraltisDaddy: First off Congrats. Second, where's Claude I'm going to tear that little!**

**Anetty: Oh no... Ferdinand, you might have made the biggest or best mistake of your life**

**Hilda Hilda!: Agreed**

**Sylvain's Boy: What do you mean?! Did I do something wrong! I recognize his flirty ways and I know the consequences!**

**Dorothy: Oh we know it's just you know all the tears he's made girls have right? We just want to let you know what that can do and well we have a little performance whenever you know... He ruins another life!**

**MamaOfLions: Oh that one okay. But I wouldn't say that I would say send them to heartbreak city with no guarantee of return for awhile**

**Petra: I've experienced his ways of the flirting manners and it's quite alarming!**

**Hilda Hilda!: I soooo agree everyday it's Sylvain breaks another heart and another one again and you wanna know what we say to those girls before they go for it?**

**Sylvain's Boy: uh... good luck? Idk**

**Dorothy: HIT IT! ✨**

**[HILDA HILDA HILDA!](https://youtu.be/728c7L_WjxQ) **

**Hilda Hilda: last night I was takin a walk along the river!**

**Please have mercy on me: and I saw him together with a young boy and the look he gave him made me shiver**

**MamaOfLions: Cause he always use to look at me that way! Then I thought maybe I should I should walk up to him and say 👀**

**Edie: It's a game he likes to playyyy**

**Sylvain's Boy: Wait a game? Are you sure?**

**Dorothy: Shush and listen child!**

**Dorothy: Look into his angel eyes! One 👀 and your hypnotized!**

**HotTopic: He'll take your ❤️ and you must pay the price 💔**

**Marianne: Look into his 😇 👀 you think your in paradise! And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise 🙄 oops was that right?**

**Hilda Hilda!: Yes you did great Marianne!**

**Dorothy: don't look to deep into those angel eyessss *opera sounds**

**Sylvain's Boy: Ok wait! So he's leading me on! Is this suppose to help me?!**

**Edie: He's not even... Listening**

**Dorothy: Ah maybe next time... everyone stop ✋ I thought the song would make it easier but let's just tell him in 3! 2! 1!**

**Everyone: JUST BE CAREFUL!**

**Sylvain's Boy: I will... just don't put me through that again! I almost had a panic attack and Nobles don't have panic attacks so easily!**

**Dorothy: Oh Ferdie... if only it was that simple**

**Please have mercy on me: I wish you good luck!**

**HotTopic: I do as well!**

**MamaOfLions: let me know if he hurts you so i can snap his neck ^^**

**Edie: Quite a loving mother you are**

**Hilda Hilda!: Damn my music number ruined! Oh but I wish you the best as well! Marianne let's go get some food from the dining I heard they are having our favorite!**

**Marianne: Really? Okay!**

**Bernie: I wwish the best as well! Yeah!**

**Petra: Rims are always the best job to give him!**

**Dorothy: I AM DECEASED! CLAUDE IS DYING TONIGHT**

**Edie: I AGREE**

**Petra: CUMMING FOR LOVE YALLLLLLLLL XOXO CLAUDE 😘**

**Everyone: HE'S DEAD!**

**______**

**FEARTHEDEER: HILDA YOU NEED TO HELP ME! EVERY FEMALE AND MALE I KNOW IS TRYING TO KILL ME**

**Hilda Hilda!: Oh you poor thing! where are you hiding?**

**FEARTHEDEER: In the library! Wait why would you need to know my loc- ah s*****

**Hilda Hilda: I'll send you a postcard from our honeymoon ^^**

**FEARTHEDEER: NOT THE DARK SPIKES AGAIN GAHHHHH!**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhh


End file.
